Making Sammiches Round Two: Ding!
by Baby Kat Snophlake
Summary: Kratos failed and now it's Flynn's turn to give it a shot! Kidlet Flynn is learning how to make a sammich with Kidlet Yuri's help. He can't fail now, ne? Non Yaoi fluff because we need more non yaoi fluff.


**EDIT-A/N (3-21-2010):** For those who have already reviewed, thank you, I truly appreciate your feedback. But if you are new to this story, please do not review unless you have **constructive criticism** to give me. I don't want to be told how good I am or how much I sucked if you don't have a reason for saying so. I'd rather you say nothing at all if you can't tell me why you liked or hated something. If I am out of character, if my writing sucks, if my plot sucks, if my description sucks, if my dialogue sucks, if my style sucks, if my vocabulary sucks, if I'm not interesting you, if I put in a deal-breaker, if I irritated a pet peeve, if I am missing something, if I don't meet expectation, if you think I have potential but have too much to say, if you wish I had done something--anything-- differently, if you just plain hate what I've done with a character, plot, action, description, suspense, if I failed at an attempt at using a writing tool, if I have spelling errors, if I repeat words, if I use the wrong word, if the first sentence didn't grab your attention and you want to hit the back button, if I have grammar errors, or any kind of errors at all for that matter, if something is wrong or doesn't feel right and you just can't put your finger on it, if you hate my title or summary, even if all you can say is, "you want to know why, but I'm not sure so I can't tell you. It just doesn't work" **with a copy of the quote that doesn't work for you**, please do me the honor of telling me so, even if it's in the form of an email, PM, or review, I don't care how you do it, just tell me. Yes, I am begging for concrit. But please don't leave feedback that simply says "that was good. Nice job." I want to know the **why**. Thank you.

* * *

**Making Sammiches Round Two: Ding!**

**By Baby Kat Snophlake**

Flynn grinned. This time he would do it! It shouldn't be hard! It was, after all, the easiest recipe in the world to make! He had two slices of bread, a couple slices of turkey breast lunch meat, a slice of cheese, and a little bit of mayo that had been pre-measured by his best friend Yuri. After yesterday's fiasco cooking bacon over the fire and starting a bonfire that housed burning crisps of bacon somewhere in the middle of the embers, Flynn was feeling less confident about making anything. But as Yuri had pointed out, a sammich made of turkey and cheese was impossible to foul up.

So Flynn set out the two pieces of bread and used his knife to spread the mayo on both pieces. Then he gently laid the turkey on each slice and the cheese on top of one of the turkey slices and he proudly picked them and pasted them together to eat.

He took a bite…

And spit it out immediately. It tasted of dirt.

One quick glance at his table explained everything… there was no table, and setting anything on the ground automatically makes that anything filthy dirty and covered with ground. Flynn frowned.

"Okay, let me try this again…" Flynn said, but he didn't have any more mayo. He did have bread that wasn't cut and turkey that was, not to mention the extra slice of cheese he would've used if he hadn't felt like he would need it. This time, Flynn took the knife and tried cutting himself two more pieces of bread. The first slice was too thick, the second, too thin and had a gaping hole in the middle. But it was turkey and cheese, there was no way that he would have to worry about the turkey and cheese squeezing through the hole. Especially because there was no mayo.

Flynn set the pieces of bread down on a plate and placed a turkey breast on each piece of bread, and finally the cheese. He plopped them together and was delighted to finally have made an edible meal. He put the sammich to his mouth and took a bite.

He chewed slowly at first, but then swallowed and stared down at his sammich. There was definitely something wrong with it. He stared and stared until Yuri came over and caught him staring.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked. "Are you too shocked that you finally made something edible that now you can't eat it?"

Flynn shook his head. "There's something wrong with this sammich." He handed it Yuri for Yuri to inspect.

Yuri scrutinized the sammich, plucking it apart to inspect every layer. When he was finished, he clapped the sammich together again and said, "aha! You're missing the mayo."

Flynn looked away as he held up his first attempt. "I used all the mayo on this sammich."

Yuri wrinkled his nose at the dirt on the sammich. "You know, I can never figure it out. How do you screw up so badly?"

Flynn shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I just can't figure it out either."

"Okay," Yuri said, determined. "we'll try this again." Yuri measured out more mayo and cut two more slices of bread and gave Flynn another whack at it.

Flynn set the two pieces of bread on the plate, smeared them with mayo, placed the turkey on top of each slice and then the cheese. Flynn plopped them together in one pile and stared down at it, amazed. Then his eyes widened. "Did I truly do it this time?!"

Yuri took the sandwich and checked it over. "It sure looks edible. Go on, give it a taste."

Flynn happily took the sammich and took a large chunk out of it. The meat and cheese slid straight from the bread and flopped to the ground. Both Flynn and Yuri looked at the meat, then each other, and Flynn broke into a cry that shook the lower quarter. A kid could only take so much failure.

After spending an hour calming Flynn down, Yuri held out the same supplies again, reassuring him that he was only trying to eat it wrong and this time the water seeping through the turkey had been dried enough that the turkey shouldn't go sliding anywhere. Flynn sniffed and tried again to pile the ingredients on top of each other and he finally held up his final product, though this time without much hope. He handed it to Yuri who was more than happy to examine it and take the first bite.

A fly landed on the sammich as Yuri took a bite and immediately after chewing he could taste the fly. The biggest struggle he had ever had was to keep a straight face, and Yuri lived poorly in the lower quarter scrambling for food, a place to sleep, and someone who cared about him. He tried swallowing as big a swallow as he could, but the bread was beginning to become soggy. His eyes watered from the effort and he could hear Flynn asking in a low, worried voice, "so, did it work this time?"

Thankfully, Flynn was still too upset to actually look at Yuri and he managed to swallow the bite he had taken. "Yeah, it's great," Yuri croaked. Then he looked down at the sammich in hopes of finding out what that awful taste was.

"You mean it?" Flynn turned to Yuri, a bright smile on his face. But it disappeared upon seeing Yuri's expression. "What's wrong with it?"

"I'm not sure… Here, let me take another bite, I'm sure it was my imagination." Yuri said. He took another bite of the sandwich, relieved that it tasted like a normal sandwich. He chewed and swallowed then smiled at Flynn. "Yup, it was my imagination!"

But Flynn wasn't convinced. "Are you sure you're not just trying to be nice? I saw the look you gave it earlier."

Yuri shrugged. "I don't know what was with the first bite, but the rest of it tastes fine. Here, have some." Yuri held out the sammich for Flynn Scifo to take and Flynn Scifo hesitantly picked it up and stared at the missing chunks. Bravely, he opened his mouth and took a bite.

His face lit up. "Hey! It tastes like a turkey sandwich! See? I can make something edible!"

"Yeah, that's right." Yuri replied. "It takes you a few tries of making something awful—"

"Hey!"

"—But in the end, eventually everyone can make _something_ edible." Yuri grinned as Flynn wolfed down the rest of his sammich. "You just have to figure out which recipe is simple enough to make."

Flynn's lips puckered with the last of his sammich in his cheeks and almost spat, "knock it off, Yuri!" Yuri only laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, Kratos failed making his tomato-infested sammich and now Flynn can't make his non-tomato infested sammich. Some people just can't win, can they?

--Kat


End file.
